Hermione's Decision
by Shiny Button II
Summary: I'm sorry but I suck at summaries! Trust me when I say the story is much better than the summary. Hermione, Ron, and Harry are all 23 and share a house together. But what happens when a relationship more than friendship blossoms? Bad summary, good story.
1. Default Chapter

         Hermione's Decision

Disclaimer: I only own the plot...sighs sad but true....

This is my first fan fic here. I hope you like my story. Plz review!!! Flames are welcome

Chapter one Where's Harry?  

Hermione sat in the most comfortable armchair in the common room reading one of her favorite books. She was now 23 years old and shared a place with Ron and Harry. Hermione read as the fire crackled and her mind wondered. After every couple of sentences she stopped to worry. 'What if something happened to him?' she thought. She checked her watch and saw that it was 2:35 am. There was a knock on the door. 'Is that him?' Hermione hoped.

     "Come in," she said.      The door opened and Ron walked over to where Hermione was and sat in an armchair next to hers. Hermione, a little disappointed , asked, "Couldn't sleep?"

    "Yeah," Ron said sleepily, "What are you reading?"  Before Hermione could answer, Ron snatched the book out of her hands. He smiled with an expression that seemed to say 'Typical Hermione'.

    "Gosh, Hermione . Don't you get tired of reading the same book over and over again?"    Hermione couldn't help it. Whenever she read a book, she felt...safe.

     "Well seeing as you never read a book it would kind of be hard to explain," Hermione snapped.

 "You're worried about Harry, aren't you?" Ron asked as if he had not heard what she had just said. Hermione looked into his eyes. He looked like he would understand if she did.

      "A little," she lied.

"He's going to be okay. Harry can take care of himself," Ron said reassuringly.

      "I guess so," Hermione said not entirely convinced.

"I know so. Now let's try to get some sleep," he said as he got up to put the book away.

       "Hey! I was reading that"

"Not anymore you're not," Ron said stubbournly.

      "Ron!" Hermione cried as she got up to snatch the book away. He moved the book away before her hand got to the book. He held the book up air as high as he could. Ron was much taller than she was. Hermione jumped up in hopes of reaching the book but it was no use. Hermione grabbed her wand from a small, round table near by.

   "Accio book!" The book slipped from Ron's grip and flew into Hermione's hand.

"No fair! I didn't get to use MY wand!"

     "Fine, no wands," Hermione said as she ran for the door . But Ron was too fast.  He grabbed Hermione by the waist with one hand and tried to snatch the book with the other.

     "Nooo!!"  Hermione could hear Ron laugh slightly in her ear. She couldn't help but giggle.

 "Stop! Let me go!" Hermione said as she tried to keep the book out of Ron's reach....


	2. The Arrival of Harry

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot. Thanks for reminding me....  
  
Chapter Two   
  
The Arrival of Harry   
  
Hermione awoke the next morning to the smell of breakfast cooking.  
  
"How many pancakes d'you want?" Ron asked as she entered the kitchen.   
  
"Two, please. Did I get any mail?"  
  
"Yeah it's over there," Ron said as he pointed to the kitchen table. Hermione sorted through the letters hoping to find a letter from Harry.  
  
'Hmm...a letter from mum...letter from Aunt Jane...letter from Hogwarts....here it is!' Hermione ripped open Harry's letter hoping to hear that he was alright.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
Sorry I haven't written to you and Ron lately. Knowing you, you were probably worried sick, but Oliver wanted the whole team to stay an extra week to practice. You know how Wood gets near the Championships. Anyway, I'm finally coming home today and I have loads to tell you guys. Meet me at Flourish and Blotts at about 3:00. I brought you both something from America. Your gift just reminded me of you.   
  
Love Always,  
  
Harry  
  
"What is it?" Ron asked. Hermione realized that she was blushing.   
  
"Oh, Harry's come back from Quidditch practice. He wants us to meet him at Flourish and Blotts at three o'clock today."  
  
"I promised mum that I'd have lunch at home with the family. Mum's already complaining about me not coming over often. I'll catch up with you guys at around 4:30" Ron glanced at his watch. Then he took off his apron and set a plate of breakfast on the table for Hermione.   
  
"Thanks Ron, where are you going?"  
  
"I'm going to go take a shower, would you like to come with me?" Ron asked with a smirk.  
  
"Ron!"  
  
Hermione sat on her bed in her room reading her letter from Harry. 'It just reminded me of you...What's that supposed to mean?'  
  
She had missed Harry a lot while he was gone. 'It's probably just a book' she added as an after thought trying to snap herself out of it.  
  
Flashback  
  
"What's wrong Harry?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yeah, you haven't touched your dinner. Are you going to eat that?"  
  
"No, you can have it," Harry said gloomily passing his plate to Ron.  
  
"Harry, you have to eat something," Hermione said, clearly worried about him.  
  
"I guess I'm just not hungry."  
  
"Harry, please eat something. You're going to need your strength tomorrow." Harry looked up at Hermione. She saw that he, too was really worried.  
  
Oliver had made plans for the whole Quidditch team to go to America for a boot-camp-type training session for 3 months.  
  
"I think I'm going to call it a night." With that, he left the kitchen. Ron and Hermione exchanged worried looks.  
  
"I better go talk to him."  
  
"I don't think you should," Ron said.  
  
"Harry needs someone to talk to." Hermione left before Ron could reply. Hermione walked down the hall to Harry's room. She knocked but there was no answer. She slowly opened the door. The room was emty...  
  
'He's probably in our common room.' Hermione thought as she walked down the hall. She knocked on the common room door.  
  
"Come in," Harry said. Hermione opened the door and walked in to see Harry sitting in an armchair closest to the fire. Harry tore his eyes away from the fire to look at Hermione...  
  
Sorry to end it here but I wasn't sure if anybody wanted to read the rest. Plz Review!! Flames are welcome. 


	3. Harry's Gift

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot. 

Chapter 2

Harry's Gift

"I don't know why I feel this way. I mean I've played quidditch before…" he said, letting the rest of the sentence trail away.

"Harry, you're a great seeker. If you weren't, you wouldn't have made the team," Hermione said matter-of-factly.

Harry smiled and Hermione noticed his emerald green eyes seemed to brighten. They were almost sparkling now.

"I just don't want to screw anything up. Don't you think everyone will be thinking,'Let's see if The-Boy-Who-Lived still has it' or 'I wonder if he still has some quidditch in him'?"

Harry turned back to the fire. Hermione slowly walked over to an armchair next to Harry and sat in it. She stared at Harry, hoping to get his attention back, but it never came. His eyes seemed to be longing something. Something that she could never give him. Harry looked up very slowly at Hermione. They stared for what seemed like hours.

"You okay Harry?" Ron suddenly said, breaking their trance, as he stepped into the common room abruptly.

End Flashback

Hermione thought 'I wonder what would have happened if Ron hadn't interrupted us'. She sat there, on her bed, her face screwed up in concentration. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," she welcomed.

Ron came in with only a towel around his waist. It was obvious that he had just come out of the shower, he was still dripping wet. Hermione gazed up at him, blushing. He wasn't as scrawny as she had thought.

"Um...what d'you think we should have for dinner tonight? I thought I would pick something up on my way back from mum's," Ron said as he ran his hand through his hair vigorously in attempt to dry his hair faster.

"Oh...um...anything's fine," Hermione answered slowly and awkwardly.

Ron paused, realizing Hermione's expression. Now, he too, was feeling a little uncomfortable

"Alright then," Ron said, giving Hermione an uneasy look. Her eyes fell from his chest to his stomach.

"I better go now," he said as his ears turned pink. He quickly inched his way towards the door and left.

Hermione groaned. Smooth, she thought, real smooth.

Hermione pushed her way through the bustling crowd, trying to get into Flourish and Blott's.

"Hermione! Hermione, over here!" Hermione heard a familiar voice call. She looked around and saw Harry sitting at a table in the corner.

Suddenly, Hermione felt a burst of happiness and excitment. Good ol' Harry's back at last!

Finally, after squeezing through a crowd of busy people, Hermione made it inside Flourish and Blott's and was walking briskly to Harry's table.

"Where's Ron?" Harry asked as Hermione took her chair opposite of Harry.

"He said he had to eat lunch at his mum's today," she informed.

"Figures," Harry said chuckling. "How have you been?"

"Not bad, I guess. I got the position of Hogwarts Transfiguration professor," Hermione replied, pretending to be modest.

"Really? That's great 'Mione! I knew you'd get it."

Hermione smiled. "How's America? What's it like? Did you get to put your feet in the ocean?"

For an hour or so that was how things went. Hermione would ask questions about America and Harry would ask questions about life at home.

"Hiya Harry!" Ron said as he joined them at the table. He took a seat next to Harry, careful not to make eye contact with Hermione.

"So, what did you get me?" Ron joked. Hermione shook her head disapprovement. Of course Ron would be the one to come right out and say it.

"Oh, yeah, that reminds me...here," Harry said as he handed Ron and Hermione both a wrapped package. Ron ripped his gift open without hesitation.

"Thanks, Harry!" Ron said as he held up a box full of candy. "I've never ate or seen real Muggle candy!" Hermione smiled and looked down at her unopened gift. It was rather small and light. When she looked up she saw that Ron was watching the gift eagerly. She glanced at Harry. He was gazing upon her intently, his bright green eyes seeming to tell her to "open it".

Slowly, she unwrapped the gift that reminded him of her…

Plz review! I know its been awhile since I've wrote another chapter but I want to know if I should keep going. Thanks!


End file.
